tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Setting Up
Log Title: Setting Up Characters: Artemis, Baroness, Interrogator, Major Bludd, Over Kill Location: Al-Alawi, Middle East Date: 20 July 2011 TP: Al-Alawi Invasion TP Summary: Cobra forces arrive in Al-Alawi and begin setting up their Terrordrome base. Al-Alawi - Middle East A Middle Eastern nation situated between Iraq and Iran. Al-Alawi possesses great oil reserves for such a small nation. Baroness says, "Good work on the invasion. Techno Vipers report TerrorDome Progress at 25%" Major Bludd says, "It went according to plan and expectations, Baroness." Baroness says, "Too bad the Crown Prince is hiding. Would be nice to have him sign a peace accord before the Joes can arrive..." Interrogator says, "If he were that reasonable." Artemis mutters, "Oh, I could make him sign...." Major Bludd says, "Have anyone who could find him and perhaps persuade him? Sure would be nice to sit all fat and happy with a treaty if the Joes come knocking, wouldn't it?" Baroness says, "I suppose we could send in Storm Shadow...." Major Bludd says, "Sounds reasonable. Heard from him lately?" Artemis continues to mutter, "Hot poker in the ass.... Threaten to drop him out of a plane at 35,000 feet.... show him naked pictures of Road Pig...." Baroness says, "Not recently." Baroness says, "Storm Shadow? You on Channel?" Major Bludd says, "Artemis! The disturbing images are not necessary." Artemis says, "What? Oh... Sorry, didn't realize the channel was open... But it would get the local Muslim Prince to do as we wish, if only to get us to let him pray for forgiveness for viewing such unholy images." Major Bludd says, "If we can't raise the ninja, perhaps Artemis would go hunting for the ol' Prince." Baroness says, "I'm sure she would enjoy it." Major Bludd says, "How'd you like the job, Artemis?" Rage #747> Artemis contemplates where the Prince might be hiding, while she drives her Rage along, firing the cannons, once in a while, after the fleeing Al-Alawi military trucks. As her radio crackles to life, she grins broadly... Artemis says, "Anything, for the glory of Cobra, Major." Major Bludd says, "Then proceed. Find the Prince and convince him to sign a peace accord with Cobra. Time is of the essence; we don't know when the Joes may arrive to rain on our parade." Artemis says, "I will need Intelligence reports on places he might possibily go. And a few more troops than the Rage I have will carry. Alley Vipers would likely be the best choice, as he is likely hiding in a city or town, and not in the middle of no where. Prince's do like their comforts. I just hope he hasn't slipped across the Saudi, Iranian or Iraqi border." Major Bludd says, "They'll be made available to you shortly via Cobra computer networks." Artemis says, "Copy that. Rage 150 and 291, break off and form on me. We are going to go to max speed, and see if we can not bypass the formation about 3 clicks ahead. Get behind them, and begin a methodical search for the Crown Prince." Artemis says, "Major, if we spot any Patriot missile sites, do you want us to take them down as we go?" Major Bludd says, "Affirmative, Artemis." Major Bludd says, "Interrogator, what do you know about the Crown Prince's psychological profile?" Artemis says, "Consider them blown up...." Rage #747> Artemis grins inside her Rage... Independent command... Alley Vipers... a Crown Prince to find, torture and maybe even kill. Missile batteries to blow to hell... How could this day get better? Well, if Snake-Eyes happened to be standing guard at one of those Missile sites.... Interrogator says, "I agree with Artemis' assessment that he would not be hiding in the middle of nowhere, as he had no time to prepare. He would likely be in the capitol, hoping to make contact with someone capable of stopping us." Interrogator says, "He is also known to be on very good terms with the United States." Major Bludd says, "That's why we need to get to him before the Joes do. Make him see things our way." Interrogator says, "Yes, Sir." Around the Terrordrome building site, Cobra troops and vehicles are arranged, standing guard over the Techno-Vipers who work feverishly to construct the new base. And it's easy to become feverish in this heat. Though Cobra's forces arrived overnight, the temperature was a melting 92 Fahrenheit even then. Major Bludd, a veteran of desert conflicts over the years, does a fair job of not looking like he's cooking in his uniform as he patrols the site from the turret of a HISS III tank. Rage #747> Artemis leads her trio of Rages towards the Crown City, the heat is her friend. She has spent more time in the Middle Eat than on Cobra Island, over the years. She is whistling a local tune, and she points her gunner towards what appears to be a missile battery. The gunner fire, and reports back to Bludd, about a battery taken down. Major Bludd smiles and nods as he receives Artemis' radio call. "Good work, Artemis! Don't forget: your primary mission is to find the Crown Prince!" Major Bludd says, "Three-mile perimeter is secure. HISS group Alpha, form on me and prepare to move out to the next perimeter." Major Bludd says, "I'm not seeing any sign of local military resistance this close to the 'Drome site, Baroness. Not that I expected to." Baroness says, "Do not be surprised if you get some.... unorganized, insurgent-like activity. It is a Muslim country, and they may decide that if the Government can not throw us out to try on their own. Be particullary careful of suicide bombers." Major Bludd says, "We've got our eyes open, Baroness." Rage #747> Artemis continues on, not even acknowledging the Major's radio signal. Radio silence, unless she needs to make a call. She downloads the Intel files, and says to her Navigator, "We'll skip the Palace, it is too obvious. He'll have to be holed up in a bunker somewhere else. He'd expect us to hit the palace first, so we'll check his secondary residence, the harem... They did some heavy construction there, last year. Possible they put in a secure bunker." Major Bludd directs his HISS group along the desert sands, keeping a close watch on both his radar and his physical surroundings. He's sure the tank could survive a roadside bomb, but doesn't want to weaken the group's number nor spend the time in repairs. Interrogator says, "Is it safe enough for the air force to begin a patrol?" Over Kill says, "Any need of BAT fores for this mission?" Major Bludd says, "Stick to the areas marked as safe for aircraft, Interrogator. Artemis just removed a Patriot installation for you, so that will give you a bit more green space." Interrogator says, "Thank you." Baroness says, "I want The New Over Kill in Al-Alawi to receive full Combat Testing." Major Bludd says, "I thought the Over Kill unit was on the equipment manifest for this deployment. Lemme check the logs." Mamba #726 takes off and begins patrolling the area around the Terrordrome as it is being constructed. Over Kill says, "Confirmed. I will send Crimson on his way. Do you want X to accompany him or is this a full test without supervison?" Artemis says, "I know you are clear, Interrogator, for 20 miles from the TerrorDrome building site, and on a straight line path to the Crown City, almost all the way. Give me two hours, and we'll have it so you can patrol right to the edge of the city. Of course, the corridor will only be about four miles wide, so you will have to stay inside that, but I'll mark it on the Network, and you can check the downloadable map for updates as we move along." Baroness says, "Must have not gotten loaded on the Kingsnake." Major Bludd takes a handheld computer from his belt and calls up a file, reading it with difficulty as the tank bounces over the terrain. "The Crimson Over Kill unit was supposed to be on this manifest list," he mutters to himself. "Why wasn't it loaded on the Island?" Major Bludd says, "The manifest states the Crimson unit should be here." Interrogator says, "Thank you, Artemis. I will stay in the boundaries." Major Bludd says, "Remind me to thump somebody in Logistics when we get home." Baroness says, "Noted." Major Bludd grumbles at the manifest file on his handheld, then stows it away. The HISS column continues its perimeter run. A single vector flies overhead, just above the clouds. It was quick to respond. It tries, for once to stay undetected. Rage #747> Artemis continues to lead the trio of Rages towards the Crown City. They have bypassed the main Military presence, she is continuing to update the map, showing the 'safe flight' zone, for the Air Support group. Over Kill says, "Crimson here. Approaching target area, awaiting orders. We are sub-orbital, trying to avoid detetion." Artemis says, "Over Kill, better upload the 'Safe Fly Zone' to avoid the Patriot missile batteries the enemy forces have. The area marked green is secure from their surface to air missiles, those marked yellow are suspected having missiles, and those in red are confirmed to have missiles that are not yet destroyed. I am constantly updating the map, as I move closer to the Crown City." Major Bludd says, "Approach from the southeast, Over Kill. Enemy radar may pick you up otherwise,and we'd rather not test the Patriot emplacements." Over Kill says, "Confirmed. Heading Southeast. Uploading SFZ information. What is the target?" Major Bludd says, "Over Kill, you'll be helping clear out any resistance by local military forces. Move ahead of the HISSes and locate and destroy opposition forces you find." Over Kill says, "Confimed. Mocing into position." Major Bludd notes the passage of the Vector on his radar, glancing overhead as it passes the column. Over Kill moves the Vector forward, ahead of the column. He didn't bring the whole group, or come down low at all. This unit seems to understand the finer points of stealth. Major Bludd says, "Perimeter waypoint reached. We'll hold here until Beta reaches waypoint one." Artemis says, "Group Omega is 5 Klicks from the Crown City limits. We are going to find some cover for the Rages, and move out on foot. We'll leave the Rage's booby trapped while we begin to track the Crown prince." Major Bludd's HISS column slows to a crawl, the tanks peeling off alternately to the right and left to make a small circle and reform a few minutes later. Bludd monitors his radio frequencies and keeps an eye on his radar. Major Bludd says, "Acknowledged, Artemis." Mamba #726 continues to patrol the safe area from the air its pilot constantly checking for updates. From a nearby culvert, a group of six men in mismatched military clothing come running up to the slow-moving tank column. Three swing satchel charges over their heads, while the others open fire with machine guns. The HISSes change direction as quickly as they can, firing off volleys at the attackers before the men get too close for their cannons to depress low enough to strike them. Interrogator says, "How are things going on the ground, Major Bludd?" Major Bludd directs the tank crews over the local radio, and most of the soldiers vanish in explosive plumes of desert sand and shrapnel. One manages to reach the command HISS, but a well-placed shot from Bludd's assault rifle drops him off the tank. "Amateurs," Bludd mutters. Major Bludd says, "We're alright, lads! No worries from these local yokels. Nothing we can't handle, Interrogator. Any news from the sky?" Interrogator says, "Nothing so far. Everything seems to be going according to plan." Major Bludd says, "Good to hear." Major Bludd says, "Alpha column will be underway in five. When we finish this perimeter, we'll loop back, as planned. Tank crews are to rotate according to schedule." Category:2011 Category:Logs